The proposed research outlines studies of the physiological significance of palmityl CoA inhibition of glycogen synthase, particularly its effect on the blood glucose level in diabetes. In addition, we hope to examine the relative significance of control mechanisms involving covalent modification or protein synthesis in regulating interconvertible enzymes under different physiological conditions using glycogen synthase and acetyl CoA carboxylase as examples.